a. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to a flash device used by tactical and other forces that replaces conventional detonating flash-bang diversionary devices and also functions in other manners, such as an evidence locator or a marker. The device has a non-spherical shape to reduce run away rolling and to enhance accuracy in deployment. It includes a power source, controls, at least one light source and at least one sound source with speaker. It is sized to be ergonomic and easy to carry and to deploy. In some embodiments, it may be programmable to offer different sounds, lights, patterns, frequencies and periodicities. Thus, it could be programmed for a single flash and bang, a dog barking, light only, flashing beacon until battery dies, etc.
b. Description of Related Art
The following patents are representative of the field pertaining to the present invention:
U.S. Pat. No. 7,191,708 B2 to Ouliarin describes a diversion grenade comprising: a transparent body in which is located one or more charges of flash material; an internal power supply; a control circuit that is responsive to one or more inputs, the control circuit producing one or more output signals; and an external user operated trigger for initiating a user input for activating the grenade. The grenade may also include tracer lights and sound emitters.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,767,108 B1 to Blachowski et al. describes a non-lethal flash grenade includes a transparent, generally cylindrical housing; a layer of flash lamps disposed in the housing; an ignition circuit connected to a first centrally located flash lamp in the layer of flash lamps; a battery connected to the ignition circuit; and a variable time delay switch connected to the ignition circuit; whereby the first centrally located flash lamp is activated by the ignition circuit and remaining flash lamps are sympathetically activated by a flash of the first centrally located flash lamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,253,680 B1 to Grubelich decribes a diversionary device that has a housing having at least one opening and containing a non-explosive propellant and a quantity of fine power packed within the housing, with the powder being located between the propellant and the opening. When the propellant is activated, it has sufficient energy to propel the powder through the opening to produce a cloud of powder outside the housing. An igniter is also provided for igniting the cloud of powder to create a diversionary flash and bang, but at a low enough pressure to avoid injuring nearby people.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,894 to Lee describes an article suitable for throwing in games and able to produce sound and light on impact is provided. The article includes a rigid inner shell having sound and light producing apparatus mounted therein and a flexible outer layer integrally formed from clear or opaque plastic material to cover the entire inner shell and to provide the article with sufficient impact strength and safety in use. The sound and light producing apparatus is powered with batteries and preset to be actuated on impact. The inner shell and the outer layer are formed of aligned sound holes and insertion slots. When the article is not in use, an insert plate can be inserted into the aligned insertion slots to open the circuit of the sound and light producing means and thereby prevents the same from unexpected actuation and unnecessary consumption of battery energy.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,733 to Wooten et al. describes an intrusion apparatus for safely propelling a non-lethal diversionary device into a structure through a barrier. The intrusion apparatus comprises an extension device adapted to be gripped by an individual and being movable generally towards the barrier by the individual. A support assembly is connected to the extension device. The support assembly serves to support the non-lethal diversionary device as the extension device is moved towards the barrier. A barrier breaking assembly is also supported by the extension device. The barrier breaking assembly forms an opening sized to receive the non-lethal diversionary device through the barrier as the extension device is being moved towards the barrier. A propelling assembly is also supported by the extension device. The propelling assembly serves to selectively propel the non-lethal diversionary device into the structure through the opening formed in the barrier at a non-lethal velocity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,623 to Kissel et al. describes a device which safely simulates the loud noise and bright flash of light of an explosion. This device consists of an ordinance case which encloses a battery, an electronic control module, a charging circuit board, a bridge head, and a shock tube dusted with aluminum and an explosive. The electronic control module provides a time delay between initial activation of the device and the time when the device is ready to create a shock wave. Further, this electronic control module provides a central control for the electronics in the simulator. The charging circuit board uses the battery to charge a capacitor. Passing the voltage stored in the capacitor through the wires of the bridge head cause the explosive and the aluminum in the shock tube to react. This reaction produces a loud noise and bright white flash of light which simulates and explosion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,201 to Hamilton describes a distraction device comprised of a hollow container that is divided into a first chamber and a second chamber. An explosive charge capable or producing a loud sound and a brilliant flash of light fills the second chamber. A standard M201 hand grenade fuse is installed in the distraction device so that the fuse is in communication with the first chamber. The fuse initiates the sequential ignition of several combustible compositions in the distraction device. A first combustible composition generates a combustion gas of sufficient pressure in the first chamber to separate the expended fuse from the distraction device before the device explodes. The first composition also ignites a combustible time-delay composition, which in turn ignites a spark-producing composition that detonates and explosive output charge. Separation of the fuse from the distraction device before the explosive charge is detonated prevents the fuse from becoming a lethal projectile. The distraction device is distracting and temporarily disorienting a suspect or enemy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,426 to Lee describes the present invention relating to one kind of toy grenade that cab be triggered a few seconds after the safety pin ring has been pulled outward so that a strikingly similar effect of an actual grenade is obtained, and it includes few component parts which ensure both its low cost of production and its durability in consecutive use.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.